kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Heartless
In the least, Pure and Artificial Heartless should be seperated.--Dreyfus 21:25, 30 December 2006 (UTC) End of the World End of the World is not an actual heartless. Also I read that Tetsuya Nomura, in a interview, called it "The nobody of worlds"--Painocus *Just forget it; the 'see also' was fused with the heartless list--Painocus Kingdom Hearts Heartless, as they seek and consume hearts, also desire to return to the greatest heart, the heart of all worlds, Kingdom Hearts, that resides deep within the realm of darkness. And because of this, immense darkness, enough to completely consume the realm of light. 00:00, 15 August 2007 (UTC)~we really need to do something with this sentence.. It doesn't make sense... Heartless Song I hate you you hate me, Lets get together and steal that key. With great bigs eyes and, a heart with me and you. Wont you say you die for me? Hmmm... After checking the history, I think there are three IPs/accounts that added chernabog, ice titan, and clock tower to the heartless. I wouldn't say any of them look like heartless, and the chances of 3 different people adding the same thing isn't that high.... Is it the same person? XienZo 17:30, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :My IP adress is always changing so...... It's possible -Azul 17:38, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Quick Edit? Ansem He's not an emblem heartless, he was turned into a heartless, he wasn't made by machine. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself 123']] 22:48, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Org. XIII Mushrooms Ansem's STILL not an emblem heartless! He only wears a emblem because he made it, if that makes him a haertless, how come Hollow Bastion isn't? It has an emblem. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself 123']] 19:31, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Please see your talk page. It is made quite, quite evident throughout the game and reports that Ansem is indeed, an Emblem Heartless. :If by "he made it", you mean "he created the machine that puts it on Emblem Heartless", then yes. As for Hollow Bastion - who says it isn't a Heartless world? It became "Hollow" didn't it? End of the World is a Heartless World, isn't it? Though, to be clear, Hollow Bastion has the design as window framing - but does not actually have a solid emblem on it.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 19:46, 18 February 2009 (UTC) I know this is a pretty old discussion, but the dialogues of the Princesses of Heart in KH1 prove otherwise. They're implying that the world as it is isn't entirely destroyed, and that they're doing everything in their power to prevent HB from falling to darkness. Technically, it's already fallen into darkness, so whether or not that second Keyhole is opened is immaterial. Could it have been for plot purposes, then ? 10:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Emblem heartless????????????????????/ Um hi there, relativly new at this but ok ..... ANY WAY! so i was just replaying kingdom hearts 1 and 2 and i realised... When Sora arrives in the 2nd district of traverse town for the 1st time a man dies and turns into a soldier which is a EMBLEM heartless. ALSO when u go to the palace in land of dragons, a couple of the chinese soldier people like die as well and tunr into night walkers which are EMBLEM heartless now is it me or is kingdom hearts contradicting itself there?? I mean i thought people turned into pureblood heartless like shadows and the such... Can some one shed some light here? Not necessarily true. Sora had been carrying Kairi's heart inside his own; he used the Dark Keyblade, whose power was to unlock people's hearts, to release Kairi's heart, thereby sacrificing himself. Sora even said later in the game that he remembered "falling into the darkness." Both Pureblood and Emblem Heartless can consume hearts to let their numbers multiply; the reason that the Emblem Heartless appear more often than the Purebloods is something you'll have to figure out on your own. And as for the soldiers that turned into Heartless in Land of the Dragons: you have to remember that Shan-Yu, while connected to the darkness, still had a sense of mind and could strategize, like the Nobodies. It may be that he was mobilizing an ambush by ordering the Heartless to disguise themselves as soldiers, like double agents in espionage and warfare. Keyblader 20:05, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Doesn't it say in one of the ansem reports that hearts captured by emblem heartless also become emblem heartless?-- 21:40, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Pureblood Heartless vs. Emblem Heartless Where exactly does it say that Pureblood heartless only appear in the Realm of Darkness? --Dix Princesse 17:17, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Do heartless have hearts???!!! It says in the game that heartless do not have hearts, but how come everytime Sora defeats a heartless, a heart emerges from it and into the sky???!!! It's not no bodies as in they don't have bodies.It's nobodies as in no one cares who they are.-- 21:44, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Names someone has been screwing with the names on these. We need to go through and just rewrite the lists.Glorious CHAOS! 03:26, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :And a lot of it is just wrong, like "The Experiment".Glorious CHAOS! 03:28, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I checked everything.Glorious CHAOS! 01:55, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::All that's left is the three ???? from Days, and the Shadow Block, which the sites I'm using say is neither a Heartless nor Nobody - it could be something like the Undead Pirates, or simply a reoccuring obstacle, like that fruit from Deep Jungle in KH.Glorious CHAOS! 01:56, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay, the first two ???? are "Imitation Organization Member"s, so, AntiSaix and AntiRiku, or possibly Xion and Riku themselves. The third is "触手", and comes with the Parasite Grave entry, so...Parasite Grave's Tentacle?Glorious CHAOS! 03:59, 5 August 2009 (UTC) *偽機関員 (Imitation Organization Member)-74 AntiSaix nor AntiRiku *偽機関員 (Imitation Organization Member)-75 AntiSaix nor AntiRiku *触手 (Tentacle)-62, 66 (drops Gear Parts Ver.3) Grave mission and Carry Ghost mission Glorious CHAOS! 07:22, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I need help copying this info over... Rewrite The page needs to be rewritten, with much more use of citations. I've started with a rewrite of the Origin section. The biggest thing I've had to note is that the Secret Ansem Reports are clearly lying - Ansem must have written Ansem Report 9, as it mentions information that Mickey revealed only to Ansem, but it mentions Ansem opening the door to the world's heart. While this may not actually have been Nomura's intent, it does jive with DiZ's guilty character, Xemnas calling him the source of all Heartless, and well, DiZ is somewhat of a liar. Until the end of KHII, he is completely into revenge, with no consideration of the ethics, so it's quite possible he's lying even in the report in order to blame Xehanort. The Heartless Manufactory itself is also quite obvious, and right there in Ansem's computer room - there's no way in hell it could have been built without him noticing, as he tries to claim in the secret reports, and the reports originally claim it was made long before Mickey showed up. The Secret Ansem Report 4 even has him admit that his mind and memories are detoriating, with only his hatred sustaining him. In fact, the Secret Ansem Report 2 completely contradicts the scene we see - Ansem tries to claim that it was his own upstanding morals which caused him to cancel the experiments, before Mickey ever showed up, while in the scene we clearly see that Xehanort is still performing them with Ansem's consent until that meeting. Therefore, unless Nomura explicitly says that Ansem is being honest when he says Xehanort wrote reports 2 through 9, then logically, Ansem wrote reports 1 through 9. The only explicitly correct source is the scene in which we see Ansem tell Xehanort to cease the experiments, and at that point Xehanort took over from Ansem, stealing his identity and exiling him soon afterwards. I think we can't trust the Secret Ansem Reports until Ansem becomes honest enough with himself to admit that he is losing himself, in Report 4.Glorious CHAOS! 04:50, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Plus, the whole "Radiant Garden citizens knew Ansem was studying the Heartless" thing.Glorious CHAOS! 06:54, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::Eh, to be safe, I'll change it back to Xehanort until we see what happens in Days. It's not worth doing it now, since it relies too much on argumentation.Glorious CHAOS! 05:30, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Also, as we get screenshots from the finished dub of Days, we need to make sure we replace the links from the Japanese name to the English name. The only confirmed dub name I know of is "Artful Flyer", which I believe is "Flying Arts", but it's doubtful because (1) "Arts" was a theme name with the "Butler" and "Master" as a college degree thing (Butler, Master's, and Doctor of the Arts), and (2) I can't see the damn thing in the screenshot.Glorious CHAOS! 05:34, 5 August 2009 (UTC) the people of Radiant garden were aware of experiments after the fact when the heartless invaded.Xehanort the son-of-a-bitch may have been eavesdropping on the king and ansem or even had his own conversation with mickey. Xehanort didn't experiment with ansem's permission, they studied the heart but... "Master Ansem regarding the experiment I presented the other day with your permission i'd like to proceed..." "I forbid it!Forget this talk of doors and the heart of all world's.that place must not be defiled." "But master ansem!I've been thinking..." "Xehanort, Those thoughts are best Forgotten." And ansem knew about the "Computer Room" but the "Secret lab" where Xemnas has the "chamber of repose" (what are all those locked doors in the hallway of final mix?) was probably not known by Ansem. besides Birth by sleep is months away, we can wait to rewrite history regarding Ansem the wise until then. 13:19, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::The Heartless Manufactory is not that room containing the Chamber of Repose, it is that huge room that the MCP makes all the Heartless in. There's a window to it from the computer room. ::The fact remains that what Ansem/DiZ claimed about why he stopped the experiments clearly contradicts what we see. Ansem did not forbid the experiments until after Mickey showed up. Plus, there's no real evidence that Xehanort was eavesdropping - it pretty much looks like he just walked up with his little spiel, and it's clear he wasn't expecting Ansem to get angry. ::In fact Mickey's appearance at this point is pretty great evidence that Ansem is being dishonest. Mickey left in response to stars winking out, and we know from KH1 (to some extent) and from the meaning behind a star going out that this means the Heartless plague had already started. The original Ansem Reports even claim that Mickey coming to Radiant Garden was impossible until the door had been opened. ::Finally, we don't really know exactly when the Radiant Gardeners found out about the experiments, but it's indicated by Aerith and them that they knew about it before Maleficent used the Heartless against them, because at that point their world was destroyed, and who would be telling them stuff about Ansem then? The circumstances of their escape indicate that they were the only ones from their world they had seen since then (esp. Leon and Cid's story); Cloud is even suggested, with his service to Hades, to possibly have died.Glorious CHAOS! 15:42, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Birth by sleep is only a couple months away, could we wait to rewrite history until then? 12:59, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Actually in regards to the radiant gardeners, Who had half of the reports in the first game, they could have found out about ansem's research from those(which if the second game's reports are to be believed were actually by xehanort). Also was the heartless manufactuary where the first artificial heartless were created? because in the first game it struck me as the machine in end of the world that was that and the Manufactuary as where they were Mass-Produced.also the only time heartless are seen "Manufactured" there was with the MCP, Where do all the other Emblems come from? 03:01, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :They did have half of the reports, after they return to Hollow Bastion. And at that point, they explain that they now "know" that "Ansem" was a bad guy. At the beginning of the game, they didn't have any of the reports, yet they still knew Ansem had been researching the Heartless (see the quotes on Talk:Ansem Reports). :That machine in the End of the World is likely the original machine, though the fact that Emblem Heartless still appear in KHII indicates that there was a backup, because Sora destroyed the first one, didn't he? :The room must have been there before the world was destroyed, because the world was restored to its pre-Heartless state at the end of KH1. ::"The six traitors were operating a laboratory that churned out those cursed shadows." :This laboratory is mentioned earlier as one that Ansem had helped build, immediately before he claims to have discovered the experiments. I suppose that he honestly could have missed seeing what was going on in there, but by the nature of the equipment there, and its use by the MCP, it's hard to believe that he missed the fact that the laboratory was designed to produce Heartless. Furthermore, there's the common sense that instrumentation of that precision would have required quite a bit of research first.Glorious CHAOS! 05:27, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Ansem Report 7 was almost certainly written by Xehanort because of the similarity of his comment to Riku. 19:57, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::NEVER MIND. From the revelations of BBS, it must have been Xehanort who wrote Ansem Report 5, since only a Keyblade Wielder can find the Keyholes. The completely fuck-sensical Report 9 must just be that Xehanort was already going crazy, and thought he was Ansem. Based on writing style, I guess 2, 3, and 4 must be Xehanort's as well, so DiZ isn't lying about that - Xehanort was just already completely insane the day of the Mickey-Ansem-Xehanort cutscene. Love to know why.Glorious CHAOS! 04:29, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Notes We need to cite pretty much every explanation relating to Heartless given in the games and interviews, but we'll need to keep track of when it's hearsay (like Grannie or the Ansem Reports), and when it is "word of god", from Nomura or the manuals. It would also be good to mention oddities in the cutscenes, so fill this in as you find them - basically anything that mentions or pertains to the Heartless: ;cutscene notes *When the man has his heart stolen in KH1, he becomes a Soldier *Jack, in the dead world of Halloween Town, is able to train the Heartless without them attacking him. *Oogie's artificial heart is only able to summon a few Gargoyles *When Sora allows the Keyblade to unlock his heart and fill it with darkness, he became a Shadow; his experience during it was like a fall into darkness *When the soldiers have their hearts stolen in KH2, they become Nightwalkers *When the heartshower occurs in KH2 and the hearts land on the ground, Shadows appear from corridors of darkness afterwards *When Sora, Goofy, or Donald defeat an Emblem Heartless, it's heart is released, while other warriors are unable to do this; maybe it's just when you fight with the Keyblader *Pureblood Heartless do not release hearts, but dissipate into darkness (This is mentioned in a Nomura interview as an important distinction, so we need to find that ref) *Certain Heartless, like the Gargoyles' Possessors, the Bulky Vendors, or Mushrooms, disappear in "defeat" without actually being destroyed *The Dusks in KH2 are able to instantly defeat a few Armored Knights; how long did the various warriors take? This may not mean much more than Armored Knights being weak, as the Organization Nobodies definitely have trouble with the stronger Heartless in Days. *In Days, the Organization must kill Heartless, while in KHII they can summon them. This may not be a contradiction, Xemnas could be summoning or finding the Heartless in the first place, and sending Roxas to kill them to release the hearts. *Heartless can be generic, like the Shadows, or can be more individualized, like Xehanort's Heartless or the shadowy replicas of Sora seen in Neverland and Awakening *The Heartless do not show up on Destiny Islands until Xehanort says it was connected *According to the journal entries and Leon, each world's Heartless have a leader; these are the bosses, and after they are defeated, the Heartless either leave or calm down greatly *In Wonderland, you can find parts and evidence of Heartless, like regular animals, but a Shadow or Soldier appears from the boxes *Even after the Keyholes are sealed, new Heartless can still appear. *In Deep Jungle, the Heartless don't appear until Clayton attacks Terk *The Storm Rider was a chinese dragon that was turned into an Emblem Heartless. ;Report quotes *'Ansem Report 1': "I believe darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart. I have witnessed it many times." *'Ansem Report 4': "I believe the Heartless are taking hearts. They are born from those who've lost their hearts, and thrive on hearts seized from others. The hearts taken by the Heartless become Heartless themselves...It's just occurred to me: Could they be the darkness in people's hearts?" *'Ansem Report 6': "A massive core of energy lay beyond the door sought by the Heartless. It may be the ultimate goal of the Heartless. But what is that energy? I have devised a hypothesis, based upon my observations of the Heartless. The Heartless feed on other's hearts, and they yearn for that energy core. That thing beyond the door must be a heart, too--the heart of this world. There is no proof, but, having felt that immense energy, I am certain. That was the heart of the world. The Heartless are trying to take hearts not only from all living creatures, but from the planet itself. But what do they mean to do with the heart of the world?" *'Ansem Report 10': "Just as people have hearts, so do worlds. The same can be said of stars in the night sky. And deep within each world lies a door to its heart. The Heartless desire those hearts. Born out of darkness in people's hearts, they seek to return to a greater heart. Yes that's it. The Heartless come from people's hearts, as does the darkness. Is the core of the world's heart the world of the Heartless?" *'Ansem Report 12': "In order to cross over to the dark realm, which is not this world, you must go beyond the door of Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds." From Secret Ansem Report, I forget which: :"The six traitors were operating a laboratory that churned out those cursed shadows. Not only did they generate "pureblood" Heartless from living hearts, but they then used those Heartless to synthesize artificial versions of the creatures as well. These synthetic Heartless bore insignias and were called "Emblems." Pureblood or Emblem, these Heartless act only to fulfill their instinctive needs. They single-mindedly detect hearts and swarm around them. A human's commands would be ineffective: the Heartless would easily steal the human's heart and use it to increase their own ranks. But what if an even stronger Heartless was giving the orders? If he cast aside his own soul and body and became a Heartless, wouldn't he able to control the otherwise intractable Heartless? Furthermore, wouldn't he be planning to make use of the creatures' instincts? If the heart-seeking Heartless have their sights set on a larger, more powerful heart, their ultimate goal is crystal-clear. The largest heart in existence—the heart of the world. This is all conjecture, but it would seem he is utilizing the Heartless in his search for a path leading to the heart of the world." ;Destiny Islands *'Mysterious Voice': "The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes." *'Hooded Man': "This world has been connected." *'Hooded Man': "Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed." ;Traverse Town *'Leon': "They’ll come at you out of nowhere." *'Leon': "And they’ll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" *'Yuffie': "Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it’s your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade." *'Yuffie': "The Keyblade... Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that’s how they were tracking you." *'Leon': "It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won’t work for long. Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." *'Aerith': "They’ve been secret because they’ve never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed." *'Leon': "Those without hearts. The darkness in people’s hearts—that’s what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart." *'Aerith': "Ansem was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report...Its pages are scattered everywhere." *'Leon': "The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That’s why they’ll keep coming after you no matter what." *'Leon': "Don’t bother with the small fry. Find the leader! Let’s go!" *'Hades': "That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who’d have thought it?" *'Jafar': "Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child’s strength is not his own." *'Leon': "Every world among the stars has a Keyhole. And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town as well...The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world’s core." *'Aerith': "In the end, world disappears." *'Fairy Godmother': "This little creature lived in a world that was consumed by darkness. When a world vanishes, so do its inhabitants. But this one had such a strong heart, he became a gem instead of vanishing with his world." *'Leon': "Maleficent's the reason this town is full of Heartless. Don’t take her lightly." *'Aerith': "She’s been using the Heartless for years." *'Leon': "We lost our world, thanks to her." *'Cid': "One day, a swarm of Heartless took over our world!" *'Leon': "That was nine years ago." *'Leon': "Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem. He dedicated his like to studying the Heartless." *'Cid': "His report should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless." *'Sora': "Where’s this report?" *'Leon': "We don’t know. It got scattered when our world was destroyed." ;Wonderland *'Queen of Hearts': "The court finds the defendant...guilty as charged! For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart..." *'Sora': "Excuse me. But we know who the real culprit is!" *'Goofy': "Uh-huh. It’s the Heartle—" *'Cheshire Cat': "They’ve already left the forest. I won’t tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all." *'Cheshire Cat': "This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!" *'Cheshire Cat': "All the lights are on. You’ll see the shadows soon. They’ll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob, too." ;Deep Jungle *'Tarzan': "Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends." *'Jafar': "What drew the Heartless to that world?" *'Maleficent': "The hunter lured them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good." ;Yen Sid *'Yen Sid': "Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real---and darkness lingers yet in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them." *'Goofy': "Gawrsh, that must mean...if everybody's heart was full of light, them Heartless'd go away!" *'Yen Sid': "If one such as you, Donald, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this. The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down! Now then..." *'Yen Sid': "At times, if someone with a strong heart and will — be they evil or good — becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own." *'Yen Sid': "While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII." ;Emblem Machine One's born of the heart and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation. Seize all Hearts and consummate the great heart. All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all Realize the destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts The great darkness sealed within the great heart. Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness. For the heart of light shall unseal the path. Seven hearts, one keyhole, one key to the door. The door of darkness, tied by two keys The door to darkness to seal the light None shall pass but shadows, returning to the darkness One's born of the Heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens From wikipedia (use only verifiable info) are hearts corrupted by darkness, lacking a body or soul, and commonly portrayed as having bright yellow eyes and dark colors. They serve as the most common type of enemy the player must face in the Kingdom Hearts games. Heartless come in a variety of types, categorized by being Pureblood or Emblem, both reproducing by taking more hearts and transforming them into Heartless. Pureblood Heartless are black shadow creatures born of pure darkness. Emblem Heartless were artificially created and are labeled with the Heartless insignia, a heart symbol with a thorny cross. The Heartless obey those with strong will.Saïx: The Heartless ally with whoever's the strongest. However, in worlds closer to darkness, the Heartless get stronger and become uncontrollable. They invade worlds through corridors of darkness—unpredictable pathways that interlink the many worlds.Yen Sid: The Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds. Merging The use of darkness, hearts, and Heartless are intricately tied together in the series, and perhaps might be served well by merging the three into a single article which covers the whole concept. However, such a merge would also be incredibly difficult, and we would need to get the three articles well sourced and written before attempting a merge (up to the level of the Origin section here). So, basically, this should be one of our main goals in cleanup - getting those three up to speed so that they can become one of our flagship articles.Glorious CHAOS! 07:15, 5 August 2009 (UTC) But hearts and darkness are Exetremely fundamental to the sereies Individually, and, from what i've seen, the heartless are only one of the more wretched examples of when the two come together. (and what would you call such an article anyway?) heartless as a representation of our instincts when you examine the heartless behaviour they appear to exemplify a personification of the id, they follow the most primitive drives, to eat and reproduce and thats all that we ever see them do. furthermore the observation that heartless are without emotion seems questionable, prehaps they experiance emotions on a lower level, things like fear, rage, and hunger --Foutlet 15:00, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, they're are specifically called Heartless because they reportedly don't display emotion, so there's that.Glorious CHAOS! 19:23, November 17, 2009 (UTC) thats what i thought at first too, however there are a few things that IMO bring the validity of this journal entry into question. first of all its the speed at wich he came to the conclusion, if i remember correctly he made the observation based on the behaviour of a single shadow, not a very reliable sample size. in additon to this, it is equally possible that the heartless is simply unable to express emotions because it lacks a body to communicate them. Granted of course one thing is certain, even if they do feel, they dont display Complex emotions, the best example of what im talking about is the deserters who avoid combat wich may be interpreted as fear, and they display something like rage when they seek out to avenge there fallen kin. this is only based on my observations, and opinouns and is not cannon in any way.--Foutlet 21:26, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Weapons This article heavily implies that heartless are immune to standard weapons and can only be destroyed by the Keyblade and magic. If this is so, what about Goofy, Leon and everyone else who is able to quite easily destroy heartless using a standard weapon? Dartblaze 11:15, November 24, 2009 (UTC) keyblades, and magic cast by there users, are the only weapons that can actually free the heart from the darkness, and send it off again. other weapons will only destroy there physical incarnations, wich will eventualy respawn. in other words the only way to ensure that the heartless stays dead is by using a keyblade.--Foutlet 21:29, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok...so any objections to me adding this bit of info? Dartblaze 07:14, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Pics for Heartless page. Birth by Sleep Considering that Heartless appear in Birth by Sleep, is it still fair to say that Xehanort created them? I know that the Emblem Heartless are his creations and that they became a problem after his experiments, but what about the Pureblood Heartless? --Samoth 13:23, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Not following chronology at all ! The Heartless appear when Master Xehanort summoned them to fight Ventus. During this time, Aqua is in the Realm of Darkness where she encountered a pack of Darkside Heartless. This was taken from the text. Now, Aqua was in the Realm of Darkness after she had placed Ven's body inside CO. People... something's not quite right. ★ Joyeux Wikiversaire ! ★ 00:43, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I fixed it, but most of my info on these scenes with the Heartless is second-hand, coming from mostly other articles, so it might not be exact.--Otherarrow 01:16, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I think this'll do for now ; any further storyline issues will be resolved in the English release. Thank you ! ^_^ ★ Joyeux Wikiversaire ! ★ 11:36, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Unversed=Heartless? What do you think?: -Nobodies are the third enemy, (presumably) heartless the second, and unversed the first. Scene it is generally accepted that Unversed are connected to the heartless and nobodies, but it is unknown what it is. My idea is that somehow unversed where created that were not connected to Vanitas, and they were Heartless -Now what if unversed are the second enemy, and heartless the first? Who knows what that could mean. -(Note I know very little about the unversed or Birth by Sleep, not playing the game and all) :Too late, it's already been proven that the Unversed were extensions of Vanitas. But about the Unversed and the Heartless, it's possible that the Heartless are the first, and the Unversed are the second, since Vanitas only came into existence after MX forced Ven to fight several Neoshadows. ★ Joyeux Wikiversaire ! ★ 01:37, February 7, 2010 (UTC) How can we be sure that nobodies didn't existed before the Unverseds they're created with the heartless right so they should exist they just didn't show up cuz there was no reason to, they probably only appeared in KH2 cuz of Kingdom Heart--Xabryn 02:02, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :The Heartless are beings of pure darkness, and not all Heartless become Nobodies (Take the example of Clayton and Scar). The ones with the strongest wills formed the new threat : Xehanort and company became the first Nobodies, as evidenced in the last of KHFM's Ansem Reports. ★ Joyeux Wikiversaire ! ★ 02:07, February 7, 2010 (UTC) the report don't say anything of the first one be Xehanort and company. it just say that they don't exist in the realm but i guess that we can call they the third since they only appear after the other ones--Xabryn 02:14, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Probably so. ★ Joyeux Wikiversaire ! ★ 03:03, February 7, 2010 (UTC) BBS Nomura: As Yen Sid says in “KHII”, the Heartless cannot be separated from the darkness in people’s hearts, and have been around for a long time. Beings of darkness can draw out the darkness in the heart, so Master Xehanort could summon the Neoshadows with his own hands. In the same way, when Xehanort and Ansem the Wise’s students begin to perform the first experiments on the darkness of the heart, artificial Heartless were created in large numbers. http://www.khplanet.com/plot-mysteries-of-birth-by-sleep-unveiled/ Deflect statistics - Kryten, please see this